1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscaping tools and more particularly pertains to a new tool with interchangeable heads for the selection of a proper tool for the digging or manipulating of a surface for landscaping or construction purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of landscaping tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, landscaping tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art landscaping tools include U. S. Pat. No. 5,085,281; U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,409; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,040; U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,424; and U.S. Pat. No. 356,475.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool with interchangeable heads. The inventive device includes a shaft and interchangeable head members insertable into the shaft including a first head member with an auger head section extending from a rod section, a second head member with an mallet head section extending from a rod section, and a third head member with a chisel head section extending from a rod section.
In these respects, the tool with interchangeable heads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the selection of a proper tool for the digging or manipulating of a surface for landscaping or construction purposes.